Rise to Power
by Gofla
Summary: Izuku Midoriya. A more confident, bold, powerful, and a bit cheeky version will be born. What changed? The words Izuku wanted to hear. His mother's support. IzukuxHarem. Adult themes. Hiatus.
1. The Right Words

Alright. It's been a long while, but I'm back. I have many fanfictions and updates planned for this year. My update pattern has been incredibly spotty, mainly for motivation and bursts of updates along with silence for months, but I plan on ending that habit and it's somewhat of a new year's resolution for me.

Let me know if you guys want daily chapter posts or weekly, but daily could be as small as 1,000 words depending on my workload from the day. Weekly could be easily 5,000+.

Enough about me personally, this is my first My Hero Academia fanfiction since I have been obsessed with the anime and read some of the manga ahead to season 4.

Deku. This is the Izuku Midoriya we all know and love, although he doesn't take shit from anybody else that threatens him and his family. Izuku. A more motivated version of himself is the basis of this story. A monumental change to the timeline. His mother's encouragement.

Stick around and find out what happens when a more confident, strong, and maybe even a bit cheeky Izuku is born in this universe.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Boku no Hero Academia and this story only serves as entertainment.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" **All Might** "

* * *

Chapter 1

The Right Words

 _Quirks._

 _It's what defines the world in this universe, or rather 80% of the population. The unlucky 20% are outcasts of society._

 _The Quirkless._

 _This term is somewhat confusing to younger people and teenagers since everybody has a quirk. How could someone not have one? Even if it's not a useful one. It's something._

 _People start to look at them differently. They're freaks. At least that's what younger people think. Adults may have some judgement, but they know that those people can never be heroes._

 _Hero._

 _That's what the world full of superpowered humans are, or rather a good percentage of them are._

 _Some resort to a life of crime. A villian. Those kinds of people could be pure evil, but some of them aren't. Heroes and Villains aren't as simple as black and white._

 _Good and evil doesn't exactly go together with hero and villain._

 _The world isn't that simple. Villains may have some moral values and lines they will not cross. Some of them may have had a rough childhood and had to do what they can to survive._

 _My dream is to save people in anyway I can, and that includes helping some villains on a more righteous path, before it's too late._

 _My name is Izuku Midoriya, and I will be the greatest hero in the world someday._

 _Izuku Midoriya's Journal Entry #1 | July 3 2014_

* * *

4 year old Izuku Midoriya sets his pencil down and closes his writing journal. He is much smarter than your average toddler and he can already read and write at an exceptional level.

Izuku stares at the cover of his journal.

 _Izuku's Thought Journal._

Not daring to call it a diary, he would be too embarrassed to face anyone if they saw it.

Suddenly interrupting Izuku's thoughts, his mother opens and peaks into the door.

"Come on, Izuku. You have to start getting ready for school. We don't want to be late, do we?" Inko Midoriya better known as Izuku's mother asks.

"Okay. I'm almost done mom." Izuku replies.

Inko gives a small nod proceeding to the kitchen to fix up some breakfast.

Izuku slumps back into his seat.

'What kind of quirk would I get? Maybe my mother's or father's? Combination of both? It's around the time I should be manifesting one. I just have to be patient.' Izuku ends that thought as he hops out of his chair and taking one last look at his room.

The room screams All Might. Posters, books, figurines, sheets, blankets, and anything that could be branded as All Might is most definitely in that room. To say Izuku is a superfan of All Might wouldn't do it justice, he idolizes him greatly.

No one can really blame him either. He has taken the nation, better yet, the world by storm with his incredible strength and selfless actions to help his community.

Izuku makes his way to the kitchen and sits down in a chair where his breakfast was laid out.

"Thanks mom." Izuku digs right in.

"Today is your first day of school. You also should be getting your quirk manifested one of these days too." Inko sits down next to her son.

"Yeah. I'm sure Kacchan is going to be there too. He should be getting his quirk soon as well." Izuku munches on his food. Classic eggs, bacon, and mashed potatoes. American is one word to describe it.

Izuku and his mother finishes up with their breakfast and they walk out of their apartment complex towards her car. Izuku with his All Might backpack slings it over his back since he has a habit of leaving it on in the car.

* * *

*Rise to Power*

* * *

A five minute drive later and they arrive to an average elementary school near them since Izuku doesn't mind what his school is. Inko wasn't gonna let her son go to a dangerous or unsafe school either. This was the perfect option. Not too far and somewhat reputable, kinda.

They step out of the car in the school's parking lot and they have a good view of the building.

Typical brick construction with a white trim of some sort of metallic looking material, probably cheap. It's not in bad shape either. Some wear and tear on the building that's noticeable, but that's alright. Can't expect perfection.

The Midoriya family walks into the school's office for Izuku's classroom.

 _Room B-5_

"There is also a student handbook that we give out to the kids and parents which includes the staff, extra-curricular activities, and contact information." The school office secretary hands both of them both handbooks.

"Thank you." Inko bows and walks with her son to his classroom.

The hallways are somewhat narrow, but large enough for people to walk in opposite directions. This would definitely be a problem if it was a middle school or high school.

"There it is mom!" Izuku points at the door labeled B-5.

"Alright. This is my cue to leave. I'll pick you up at 3:15. Have a good day at school." Inko hugs her son.

"I will." Izuku returns the hug and opens the door filled with about 20 students. Before he was able to scan the room, he hears someone walk up to him.

"Hey Izu. First day of school is gonna suck. Let's just get this over with." Bakugo crosses his arms across his chest.

"Right. We can have some fun though." Izuku walks towards an empty desk next to Bakugo.

"Alright class. I am Ms. Chisaki and I will be your teacher for the year." Chisaki announces to the class. She is a rather young woman. If Izuku had to guess, she is around 27 years old, black hair that is pulled back into a ponytail, red rectangular glasses that go over her onyx eyes. Her skin complexion is creamy white, but not pale. Izuku didn't get time to look over his teacher as she begins to speak again.

"I do not like interruptions or disrespect towards me or between your classmates. You will be punished if you do not respect everyone and the space around us. Is that clear?" Ms. Chisaki somewhat stern with her new batch of kindergarten children.

The whole class perks up with a 'yes Ms. Chisaki'.

'Ah. A more strict teacher. I was wondering if she was a ray of sunshine or a strict one. I guess I got my answer.' Izuku ends his thought.

"We will be covering basic mathematics, language arts, japanese history, botanical science, and lastly physical education, but that's with a different instructor." finishes.

'Botanical science? What the hell is that?' Bakugo quickly thought.

'Physical education for 4 year olds? Isn't that a little early?' Izuku thought.

"Before we get into that, everyone must pick an extracurricular activity. The board of education passed this requirement a few years back because they had concern for our youth only having a one track mindset of becoming a hero. I'm not saying they don't want you to be one. They just want you kids to have other interests and hobbies. I will pass around the list of activities and you can only select one because of the limited amount of space. These extracurriculars are open to all grade levels, so nothing is off limits." Ms. Chisaki begins to handout the bubble sheet and information about each activity.

Izuku finally gets his and begins to scan over the options.

'Basketball, computer science, chess, leadership...' Izuku begins to go down the list until he sees one that surprises him.

'Martial arts? This is available to us? Little kids fighting sounds insane. This isn't actually an option, right?' Izuku questions this seemingly outrageous activity for a kindergartener.

The kids are talking to one another and discussing some activities they want to do when he sees Bakugo walk up next to his desk.

"Oi! Izu. We should do this one!" Bakugo smirks.

Izuku looks at the option he selected.

 _Martial Arts._

"Are you sure? They won't actually make kids fight each other right?" Izuku asks worriedly.

"I hope so! I wanna kick some ass. Come on. It'll be fine." Bakugo presses his friend to join him. Luckily the teacher didn't hear his swear or else he would definitely be scolded for such a horrible vocabulary for a 4 year old. His mother's presence no doubt.

"Alright fine, but it says here that we need our parents signature and signed waivers." Izuku says

"My mom won't care. She'll probably encourage me to take it. I don't know about yours though. She's pretty protective." Bakugo grins.

"Yeah, but I think I can convince her." Izuku responds as he selects his activity.

"Alright class. I'm going to come around and collect your bubble sheets. Make sure your names are on them and have an selected option." Ms. Chisaki begins to walk around the class.

Chisaki collects all the sheets and begins to look through their answers. She raises her eyebrows.

"Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo. Are you both sure you want to take Martial Arts?" Ms. Chisaki asks.

"Yes." Both of them reply in unison.

The other kids in class are shocked that two of their classmates are willing to practice fighting. It makes sense since they probably both want to be heroes. Just not so soon did they expect them to learn martial arts.

"Alright. I will give you both a waiver sheet along with the permission slip at the end of class.

The rest of the class went normally. Mathematics wasn't difficult since it was just learning how to count and add numbers together. Language arts was basically learning the alphabet and some nouns. History was just history. Not much to say about that. Physical education was just running laps around the gym.

Their extracurricular permission forms were due the next day. Not much time to really decide, but Izuku isn't complaining.

The last bell rang and the kids scampered off to the front of the building while Izuku and Bakugo are walking in the hallways at a leisurely pace.

"Are you still coming over to play smash?" Bakugo asks.

"Yeah. I just have to get my mom to sign these papers." Izuku responds with a sigh.

"I'm sure she'd let you, since you want to be a hero just like me." Bakugo grins and pumps a fist in the air.

They both walk out of the front doors of the school where both mothers are conversing until they see their two boys.

"How was your first day of school?" Both mothers ask.

"Pretty good. We both have to do after school activities since it's required. Me and Izuku are going to take Martial Arts!" Bakugo smirks.

"That's great! You can learn to defend yourselves and knock out some creeps. Where do I sign?" Mitsuki excitedly asks.

Meanwhile Inko wasn't as happy since she doesn't like the idea of her son learning how to fight at such a young age or learning it at all.

Izuku can practically read her mind from her facial expression alone.

"It'll be fine mom. I have to learn how to defend myself from villains and martial arts will be the best way for that. When I get yours or dad's quirk, I'll still have to learn how to physically defend myself to become a great hero." Izuku explains.

"I know, Izuku. Let's talk about it more at home then you can go over and play with Katsuki if Mitsuki doesn't mind." Inko says.

"Sounds fine with me. Come on Katsuki." Mitsuki walks away with her son towards her car.

"See ya later, Izu." Bakugo waves.

"Bye Kacchan." Izuku waves back.

* * *

The car ride home consists of Izuku's first day of school and how he is liking his classmates. He didn't really talk to anyone else in the class besides Bakugo.

Izuku quickly rushed to his room when they got home to lay down his backpack on his bed. Taking out the signature forms, he rushes out to the living room where his mother sat down.

"Okay, Izuku. I know you want to be in this martial arts class for the right reasons, but you have to promise me that you won't go too far or push yourself too hard, okay?" Inko asks extremely reluctant to allow him to take this activity, but she knows that she is only going to delay the inevitable. Izuku will eventually take some classes when he's older and since they are offering it now, why not just have him learn early? It can't be too hard on them. They're just 4 year olds.

"I promise!" Izuku practically shouts in excitement.

"Alright. Gimme those papers." Inko takes the forms and clicked her pen and begins to sign them.

"Okay there. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Do you have homework?" Inko asks.

"Yes." Izuku responds flatly.

"Well get that done and the rest of the time you can use to be on the internet, but only the sites we discussed, or else you won't be on it anymore." Inko says getting up to make dinner.

"I will!" Izuku grabs the papers running to his room to put it back into his backpack and begins working on some math homework on his desk.

10 minutes later and he is done. It was a small packet. About 10 pages of addition problems. That may seem like quite a bit, but it was the only homework assigned for the day.

"Wow. That wasn't very hard at all. I guess I have the rest of the time on the computer!" Izuku opens his laptop and goes to his favorite video of all time. All Might's debut.

* * *

*Rise to Power*

* * *

The citizens in the video look worried as the surrounding area was on fire, but that soon changes when they all hear laughing. A giant of a man is seen carrying several people.

" **Fear not citizens! There is no need to be afraid. Why you ask? Because…"** All Might pauses.

" **I AM HERE"** All might gives a large grin, as if everything will be okay.

Izuku is always amazed by this video. He wouldn't be surprised if a large amount of the views on the video was him alone. He was clutching his All Might figurine as he heard his famous and reassuring words 'I am here'.

'I want to be exactly like All Might! The symbol of peace! I will become a pro hero one day which is why I should be preparing everyday.' Izuku finishes.

He brings out another notebook from his desk.

 _Training._

Weighted exercises are a no go. He needs to build up stamina and develop his body with aerobic exercises. When he is older he can start developing more muscle mass with weight training, but going to that level too soon can hurt him.

He concludes his training regimen with mild exercise: Running, Climbing on the play structure at recess, stretches, crunches (since he cannot do sit-ups), and planking to develop more core strength.

Some would say he is too young to be developing training exercises, but he wants to be absolutely prepared to become a pro hero.

That is… Until his quirk has yet to manifest.

* * *

 **3 Months Later**

* * *

Bakugo has already developed his quirk two weeks ago along with everybody else in the class. Katsuki's quirk: Explosion. He's Able to create explosions from his hands. A strong and volatile quirk.

It's a tuesday morning and class is about to end when Bakugo walks up to him.

"Oi! Izu. When's your quirk gonna develop? We need to figure out combo moves if we are gonna be great partners!" Bakugo grins.

He has a better attitude and is not self-absorbed, but he still has a potty mouth. No one can fix or change that.

Their martial arts teacher, Sensei Son. Taught the class of 25 about altruistic behavior and to always defend those who cannot defend themselves, but never use the knowledge he teaches to harm others in a non self-defense manner.

Bakugo looks up to his Sensei. He thinks he's very strong and a great fighter.

The class is only 3 times a week and an optional weekend class which both of them attend because they love the martial art style they are learning.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

 _Turtle Hermit Style._

Most of the kids laughed as if he was joking.

"Who wants to be a turtle?" Bakugo blurts out.

"The Turtle Hermit Style isn't about being a turtle. It's about being passive and defensive until they have an opening to strike or finding a hole in the opponent's defense. Defending yourselves and the people around you when you're being threatened is the way of a turtle, not being a turtle itself. You will learn how to defend yourselves and use your knowledge to protect others. That's how a hero will act." Sensei Son explains.

Everyone in the room changes their attitude from skepticism to excitement.

"Well. Let's get started…" Sensei Son starts.

* * *

*Rise to Power*

* * *

That was months ago and we have learned so much so far. Physical and Mental training. Being at peace with ourselves, the way our style protects others is fitting to become a hero. I do not regret taking this class, although it can be strenuous and tiring.

"It should develop any day now. My mom and I are going after martial arts class today to the doctor." Izuku says.

"Well. I'm sure you'll be fine. Maybe you're just a late bloomer." Bakugo says as they now walk towards their after school program.

"I hope so." Izuku says gloomily.

* * *

*Rise to Power*

* * *

The car ride to the doctor's office was nerve-racking. Buildings are left behind as the car goes by them. Small storefronts and office complexes can be seen. The sun is still high in the sky and is about to be setting in a few hours.

Their appointment is at 5:30 and both of them are equally nervous.

Dr. Satterfield, their assigned physician, says that he will be taking an x-ray of Izuku's right foot. They both are confused by this test.

"Why do you need an x-ray of his foot?" Inko asks.

"It determines if he is born with a quirk. I will explain further once we receive the results and how we can proceed if he does have one." Dr. Satterfield sighs. He knows late bloomers are rare and he hopes that this boy isn't quirkless.

Izuku does what his doctor says and they take the x-ray of his foot. He is nervous for the results since it has been about 10 minutes since they last seen him, but then his doctor knocks on the door to come in.

Documents in Dr. Satterfield's hand, he has a neutral look on his face as he sits down in a rolling chair.

"I'm sorry, kid, but you don't have a quirk. You are quirkless." Dr. Satterfield sighs.

Those words cut him like a knife, a deep cut, slicing through his whole body, head to toe.

 _Quirkless._

 _You are quirkless._

 _I'm sorry._

Words from his doctor ringing in his head, stunned from this massive revelation. The only word in his mind.

 _Why._

'What did I do to deserve to be quirkless. I want to be a hero that will save everyone and always smiling like All Might. I can still be a hero. Right?' Izuku slumps in his chair.

"How do you know?" Inko barely able to speak as she chokes out a response to a heartbreaking result.

Dr. Satterfield shows them both the x-ray of his right foot.

"As you can see, when quirks were new to our world, a certain joint in the pinky toe is missing. People without this joint have a quirk. Izuku has this joint which means he is one of the 20% of our population that doesn't have a quirk. I'm sorry." Dr. Satterfield sadly explains knowing how every boy he has met aspires to be a hero. No one can be a hero without one, so he understands the pain of being shut down because of genetics.

The car ride home was silent.

Izuku was silent.

The same word in his head.

 _Why._

Inko unlocks the door to their apartment and walks to the living room to brood.

'Did I fail him? Do I have incompetent genes to pass down my quirk to him? How is he feeling?' Inko slumps further into the couch.

Izuku gets on his computer to watch All Might's debut.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Sadness fills Izuku's mind as he watches for the 6th time when Inko walks in.

She sees Izuku watching the video he absolutely loves.

"Izuku?" His mother asks as she carefully walks up to his chair unable to see him.

"Mom?" Izuku turns the chair slightly to face his mother and points back to the screen, "Can I be a hero too mom?" Eyes filled with tears shatters his mother's heart.

'No.' Inko thinks, but she can never say that to his broken state to crush him further. She wants to say that she's sorry. Indirectly saying that there is no way to become a hero, in another universe that's what she would have said.

Not this time.

This Universe those words are never uttered.

Inko Midoriya begins to say the words he wants to hear and that will change everything.

Enter Izuku Midoriya.

"Yes you can." She crouches down to hug her son tightly.

* * *

 **This is just the beginning. Meaningless names such has the school teacher and doctor are made up, but that's about it. I don't plan on making OC's and if I do, they won't have a significant role in the story.**

 **Izuku Midoriya. A mother's words can change everything to this growing boy.**

 **A time skip can be expected next chapter, but I will explain parts of him growing up and slice of life moments with Bakugo.**

 **A more friendly Bakugo is born as well. How will he react when Izuku drops the bomb of his quirkless state? Will he be labeled as Deku? Or remain as Izu, Bakugo's best friend?**

 **I hope you enjoyed and review if you want to give me feedback along with suggestions of what I should add. Sparring? Moments with Bakugo? Let me know!**

 **Take care.**

 **-Gofla**


	2. You can be a Hero

Wow. I'm amazed by all the support from just the first chapter of this fanfiction. It gives me more motivation to keep going and making this story the best it can be. I do want to address some concerns in the few reviews I got, and I am thankful for all the followers and favorites. Expect more chapters to come out soon.

Izuku getting a quirk later down the line. I have thought about this idea, but that involves some OC's whether that be scientists, an All For One appearance, or one of the League of Villains characters. I get where this is coming from. Having a quirk will make his life easier for a possible One For All inheritance, but I'm not going to spoil plot either. I can confirm that Izuku will not be getting a quirk in this manner or him being a product of experimentation.

I never asked for suggestions, but I am glad you guys told me about them in the reviews. A harem is looking more possible, although I will need some more feedback and possible suggestions of who will be included.

Izuku vs. Katsuki. I am not saying he will be goody two-shoes, but he will also not be a psychopathic bastard who screams 'DIE EXTRA' at the top of his lungs. If I had to scale his personality and behavior, it would be in between those two standpoints.

Thank you to the following Reviewers and enjoy this chapter.

Karlos1234ify

Omni-Creator Kami of Anime

HankFlamion18

Mark The Mark

Legion's Gurdian

BlackDragon829

I cannot thank guest users unless you give me a name to call you by. It's anonymous anyways, but I always read guest reviews so I take all feedback seriously. If you have hate or flame, I will read them and better myself with your criticism, unless it's unconstructive. Can't do much with that.

On with the chapter.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" **All Might** "

* * *

Chapter 2

You Can be a Hero

Izuku Midoriya is stunned. He wanted to hear those words, but he didn't _actually_ expect to hear it. Being quirkless signs you up to be a freak, that's what everyone says.

'Does she believe in me?' Izuku thought.

"B-But how?" Izuku sniffles and rubs his eyes.

"I know it will be hard, but I know you better than anyone. You want to be a hero and being quirkless shouldn't stop you. It won't be easy. No one has ever heard of a quirkless hero. I believe you can do it. If anyone can do it, you'll be the first." Inko sheds a tear and hugs her son for a second time.

Izuku cries harder. The words of encouragement.

 _Yes you can._

He hears the words echo through his mind. 'I can be a hero.' Izuku thought.

"Thank you… for believing in me. I will do my best to become the first quirkless hero!" Izuku shouts.

"Well you can start after dinner. It will be ready in about a half hour." Inko says walking out of his room.

Izuku wastes no time and brings out his thought journal from his desk and grabs a pencil to begin writing.

* * *

*Rise to Power*

* * *

 _I'm quirkless._

 _I don't understand how the world could be so cruel._

 _Heroes have quirks and not having one will practically disable you from becoming one. How can I be a hero without a quirk? I have to find a way. Kacchan will never forgive me if I give up and sit in sorrow like some sort of chump._

 _How will Kacchan react to me being quirkless? Will he hate me? Call me weak? I hope we can still be friends. He's the only friend I have._

 _Izuku Midoriya, the quirkless hero. I'm not saying I'll be the best, but I can be the best that I can be, so I can save everyone from danger._

 _Being quirkless will give me many disadvantages, if I have to fight against villains with strong quirks, I'd be in trouble._

 _I could start a journal full of heroes and villains quirks. Analyzing strengths, weaknesses, possible ways to strengthen their quirk's effectiveness, and how to counter their quirk or exploit them._

 _Yeah, I can do that._

 _I'm going to have to take more martial arts classes as well. I can't be a one-trick pony. Martial arts have a large variety of styles: Karate, kung fu, taekwondo, and that's to name a few popular ones._

 _I can do it._

 _I have to._

 _Izuku Midoriya's Journal Entry #92 | October 5th 2014_

* * *

*Rise to Power*

* * *

The next day.

Nothing special. Your average day in class. A few lectures from Ms. Chisaki and Bakugo's interesting vocabulary.

Today is the day.

Bakugo will know the truth of Izuku's quirkless state.

"Oi, Izu! Quit staring at me. It's pretty creepy. You still coming inside to play?" Bakugo asks.

'Oh right.' Izuku thought as he walks into his friend's home. They try to play smash brothers every chance they get, but martial arts can take a ton of energy from them.

Both of them plop onto the couch and grab their controllers to start playing. They both tie; 50 games to 50. It usually ends up like this or one of them having a few games up on one another.

Now or never.

"Hey Kacchan?" Izuku asks timidly

"Yea? What's up." Katsuki lays back on the couch.

"Would you hate me if I was quirkless?" Izuku asks looking down.

Katsuki perks up and catches the look on his face. 'Oh shit.' he thinks.

"You're quirkless, aren't you?" Katsuki answers looking at him.

Izuku doesn't meet his gaze, "Yes." He replies.

Katsuki pauses.

"Why would I care about that? I have better things to worry about like being a great hero. You're not gonna give up and be some loser, right? I'd hate you if you did that." Katsuki responds bluntly.

Izuku is surprised by this response. He had almost no doubt that his friend would look at him differently like some worthless weirdo, but he is encouraging me to keep going.

"I can't give up. Becoming a hero is my dream, I won't give up because of being quirkless. Forging my own path is my only option, a boring job just to get by in life isn't my style." Izuku says with confidence.

Katsuki smirks. 'Seems like he has everything figured out. Becoming a hero while having no quirk is not easy, he better not get himself killed. That idiot.' He ends that thought.

* * *

 **2 Years Later.**

* * *

"Oi, Izu! You coming in or what?" Katsuki asks.

Many things have changed in this timeframe. Both of them in 2nd grade and it has been revealed that Izuku was quirkless. Everyone laughed at him besides their teacher and Katsuki. They quickly ended their judgement after Katsuki threatened to blow off all the hair on their heads if they don't shut it.

They are both at an arcade that opened up a few blocks from their house. It's nothing too impressive, but from the outside, it looks fun.

"Yeah. Right behind you." Izuku responds.

Katsuki pays for both of them and a few dozen tokens. They both head off to play games.

Racing games are not Katsuki's strongpoint. Izuku will usually always beat him since he uses more strategy than smashing the pedal and going fast, Katsuki's strategy of course. They were not tall enough to reach the pedals so they laid their backs on the seat to press the pedals and see the screen.

Shooters. I don't need to tell you who's yelling 'Die' while getting the most points out of both of them.

"I can never beat you at this kind of game. You're just better at shooting than I am. All headshots. How do you even do that?" Izuku asks as they finish up after another win, carried by Katsuki.

"What can I say. I like shooting people." Katsuki smirks rubbing the back of his head.

"You probably shouldn't say that so care-free in public." Izuku sweatdrops.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's play some skeeball or that crane game. We could take turns trying to get that All Might plushy." Katsuki suggests.

"Sounds good. You can't beat me at skeeball." Izuku grins at his friend.

"We'll see about that. I'll blast the fuck outta these balls." Katsuki shouts.

Izuku clutches his stomach in laughter from Katsuki's phrasing. "You'll probably blow up the machine if you go too hard."

"No doubt." Katsuki laughs as he inserts the tokens to play.

About half a dozen balls thrown later.

"You got lucky my fingers slipped on that last one to get the lowest score." Katsuki grumbles.

"Sureee. Let's go with that. We still gotta get the All Might plushy. 3 turns each." Izuku inserts his tokens to play.

The claw gripped All Might's arm and raises it, but it cannot latch onto it firmly and it slips through his body. Failed attempt.

"Dang. Your turn." Izuku sighs.

"Watch how it's done, Izu." Katsuki confidently inserts his own tokens to play.

He was able to get his head, but once again it wasn't enough to fully grip onto his body, slipping out of reach.

"FUCK. I HAD IT." Katsuki yells.

Izuku cringes back from his friend's outburst. "It's alright we both have 2 turns left."

Another turn from both boys resulted in a failure. A few swear words were announced from the young blonde.

"Maybe I should go for the other one. I can see 3 of them in the game." Izuku aims for the one further away from him. The claw latches onto the plushy fully gripping it and raises it. The All Might plushy dangles as if it's going to fall, but it safely lands into the reward box at the last moment.

"Yay!" Izuku yells in excitement while Katsuki has a different reaction.

"YOU CHEATING FUCKER. THAT THING WAS DANGLING. I'M GOING TO GET THIS FUCKING ONE." Katsuki yells as he moves the claw to one of the plushies.

This attracted the attention of one of the workers.

"You kids can't be using those kind of words in here." The woman scolds the boys as if both of them are at fault.

"Fuck off. I'm getting this, so get off of my ass." Katsuki furrows both eyebrows as he also successfully gets his own plushy.

"I'm going to ask you kids to leave for your inappropriate behavior." The woman points to the door.

"Whatever. We're done anyways. This place sucks. Bye!" Katsuki flips off the woman while grabbing Izuku's hand running out of the establishment.

"Kacchan was that really necessary to be that mean?" Izuku asks.

"Of course! She was in my business when I was getting into the zone of winning! That is unacceptable." Katsuki lets go of his hand to walk back to his house.

"I guess. We would've probably gotten kicked out one way or another. We gonna try and break the tie of 243 games to 243 of smash?" Izuku asks.

"Yes! We will break the tie and I will pull out ahead again." Katsuki grins.

"We'll see about that." Izuku smirks.

* * *

25 games later and they are still tied.

"Well. We ended with a tie again." Izuku yawns as he sets down his controller.

"Yeah. Well we should be getting to sleep. It's pretty late and it's our final day of martial arts with Sensei Son." Katsuki gets up to walk into his bedroom.

He has some All Might posters, but he also has a few posters relating to explosions, burning buildings, and crossbones. Not a typical 6 year old's room. His walls are painted blood red. Don't really need to explain that.

They both hop into the same bed and stay on their respective sides. The boys are close, but not that close to be cuddling up to each other. Izuku did that once in his sleep and he had a rude awakening by getting pushed off in the morning. Katsuki yelled at him for touching him in a creepy way. That's how he explained it at least.

"Yeah, but we did learn a lot. I won't ever forget him. He gave me the courage to continue being a hero even without having a quirk." Izuku smiles as he rolls over to start sleeping.

* * *

The last day with Sensei Son. Final words at the end of the program for the two boys. Student numbers have dwindled down to just both of them. The other kids left and gave up to move onto other things they liked, but not Izuku and Katsuki.

"Boys. You both have made me incredibly proud. Having you kids as students has given me a better understanding of who you both are. I believe that you'll do great things and become heroes. Izuku, I believe in you. I've said it before and I'll say it again. Katsuki, you have an incredibly powerful quirk and I know you will become a top hero, but always remember. The quirk doesn't make the hero. It's the person who wields the quirk that becomes a great hero. This isn't goodbye. I will be rooting for both of you and I will be watching my TV to perhaps see you there one day." Sensei Son ends with hugging both of his students.

"Yes Sensei. We will make you proud." Izuku cries.

"I will be the best and I will use what you taught us to help me in that goal." Katsuki says. He quickly wipes away a tear before anyone can see. He's very prideful and doesn't want anyone to see him vulnerable.

"I'll see you both again one day, until then." Sensei Son whispers.

* * *

 **4 Years Later.**

* * *

"Izuku! It's time to get up. Your first day of middle school is today and you can't be late!" Inko Midoriya yells from the living room.

Izuku groggily replies with a shout.

'First day of middle school, huh? This'll be interesting.' Izuku thought.

He rises out of bed and kicking off his blanket. Izuku is not wimpy, but he isn't too muscular either. You could describe him to have a runner's type build, since he still believes he too young to start bulking up. He has a toned body based off bodyweight exercises: Pushups, situps, running laps at recess. Now he is entering middle school with katsuki.

Looking at his desk he begins to stand up to take out his thought journal. He has about 7 of these books. Journaling everyday since he was 4 years old. Some had good discussion about training and ideas, although some others are just funny things Katsuki said or how his day went.

He also looks into the desk to find his newest notebook on quirks. His 7th edition is almost filled up and he'll have to buy a few more to stock up.

 _Middle school. Another stepping stone in my life._

 _I hope to join U.A. high school by passing the entrance exam, but I need to prepare for it. My body has developed at a great rate, but I still need to add on some muscle. I'm not gonna go crazy and look like All Might, instead I should at least have lean muscle by the time I take the exam. Kacchan is going to give it his all and so should I._

 _All Might. Everyone's greatest hero. I can't help to wonder why he is doing hero duties fewer hours than normal. It might just me being crazy, but he has been slowing down. It's probably just my imagination. He probably has other obligations like media conferences and interviews._

 _3 more years to test myself. I cannot let myself get complacent._

 _I have to push myself harder._

 _Become a hero._

 _Izuku Midoriya's Journal Entry #1915 | July 3 2020_

* * *

Closing my journal, I hop out of my chair and grab my All Might backpack. A larger backpack than what I used to have.

After breakfast and small talk with his mother, they set out to his new school.

 _Aldera Junior High._

Katsuki told Izuku that it was a pretty shitty school, but it's close and offers a few martial arts classes. It's the only reason they are going. After they departed from Sensei Son, they promised each other to keep taking classes in martial arts.

The car ride was about 10 minutes and they arrive to the school. It's all white exterior and 4 floors. Not bad. The reputation could be better.

"I can find my classes on my own this time. I'll see you after school." Izuku waves.

"Okay. If you find a martial arts class you like, I'll sign it for you. Bye!" Inko Midoriya drives off. She accepted that her son will continue the path to become a hero and she helps in any way she can. New journals and notebooks for quirk analyzing, paying for after school and summer programs, overall supporting him in his dream.

"Oi, Izu. Finally, you got here. I already got your schedule. Luckily we have the same homeroom class. C-3." Katsuki hands him his class schedule for the term.

"That'll be easier. Do you know about the programs here?" Izuku asks as they walk towards their class.

"Not much. I know they have martial arts classes, but they said our homeroom teacher will explain more when we get there." Katsuki responds glaring at the students to get out of his way.

They both arrive to the classroom and there's about 25 students inside. Katsuki guided Izuku to the back left corner of the room to avoid attention from others.

"Hello Class. I'm Mr. Katski and I will be your homeroom teacher." Katski announces as everyone quiets down.

"Just like from your elementary school, you will be picking an extracurricular today and turn it in tomorrow. You will be able to choose two options this time. I will come around and pass around the bubble sheets and information about the activities." Katski informed while passing around the sheets.

"Deja vu, Kacchan. We get to pick two. Think we can pick two martial arts classes?" Izuku asks.

"Maybe, but I doubt that they'd allow that." Katsuki replies.

They receive their sheets of information and look through the list.

"Yo Kacchan. There's weight training on here. You want to sign up for this and Jujutsu?" Izuku asks.

"Yeah. We need to start bulking up. I'm tired of this lean body. I'm practically a walking stick." Katsuki jokes.

* * *

 **2 Years Later.**

* * *

 _Final year of middle school. Time flies by when you're working your ass off._

 _Weight training was a rude awakening of how weak I really was. I could barely bench press 80 pounds(36kg). All those martial arts classes were body weight strength, so I needed to try equally hard in this class._

 _2 years of weight training has made an insane jump in strength. At 13 years old, 5'9ft tall(175cm), I weigh about 145 pounds(66kg). I grew a lot. No doubt to all this training and diet for getting stronger. Kacchan also weighs around the same except he is an inch or two taller than me._

 _I pushed my bench press maximum to two plates, 205 pounds(93kg). Kacchan was spotting me and he was impressed since he wasn't expecting me to break the 200s as soon as he did. 215 pounds(97kg) was his maximum and he likes to rub it in my face._

 _Deadlifting is where I excelled and pushed my max to 315 pounds(142kg). It was an incredible feat and my weight training instructor was impressed. Kacchan was able to max out around 290 pounds(131kg). He wasn't happy to say the least._

 _I could go deeper about my weight training PRs(personal records), but to be short, it was an incredible 2 years of training. Stamina is through the roof to all my weekend and morning runs before school._

 _The U.A. entrance exam is in 10 months and I cannot stop now._

 _Izuku Midoriya's Journal Entry #2645 | July 3 2022_

* * *

Izuku grabs his backpack and heads off for the day. He likes to run to school every morning for the exercise.

A boring new year of middle school. New classes and he got placed into more advanced classes. Kacchan wasn't in his homeroom last year, but he is this time. The whole day goes by and Kacchan walks up to Izuku at the end of class.

In another universe he would have scolded him for attempted to go to U.A. and burn his 13th edition quirk book. Telling him to jump off the roof to hope for a useful quirk in the next life, crazy to think that they'd be best friends and rivals to this day. Canon Bakugo would be livid if he ever heard of a version of himself befriending Izuku, or Deku is what he'd say.

"I'm going to pick up some juice from the store, since I know you won't eat or drink fun things. You can lighten up a bit, you know." Katsuki jokes while walking off.

"I'll lighten up when I get into U.A. or maybe not. See ya." Izuku walks off to his apartment building.

* * *

He took some notes of the new hero, Mt. Lady. Izuku had to admit, she was hot. Her gigantification quirk definitely showed her assets with the skintight suit. He would never admit this to anybody except Katsuki, but he was somewhat of a closet pervert. There's nothing wrong with admiring a woman's appearance and assets, but he'd never act on those thoughts. No matter how tempting, he's still a cheeky 13 year old. People may think of him as a sweet and innocent child, but when it comes to women, he becomes a whole other person in his thoughts. Thinking about the 18+ hero, Midnight, often plagues his sexual fantasies. Now he has someone new to think about.

Enough of those horny/pervy thoughts. Let's get back to what's important here.

After "analyzing" Mt. Lady, he heads off home and approaches an archway with a bridge above him. He is just about to make his way to the end of the small tunnel until he hears something coming out of the manhole leading to the sewer.

A giant green sludge monster came out with large terrifying eyes.

'A villain? Where are the heroes when you need them?' Izuku internally sighs.

"Oh? What do we have here? You seem to be an alright vessel. Just hold still, it will be over in a few seconds." The sludge monster launches some of his liquid towards him.

Izuku dodges and rolls to the right, quickly getting back to his feet to face the villain. All he can do is stall for someone to show up.

"Don't try to resist, boy. It'll go smoother if you accept that you will die." The Sludge villain sends his liquid tendrils towards the boy in order to subdue him.

He quickly ducks under one and side steps out of the second one's way.

'The training is paying off.' Izuku thought.

Little did he know that All Might was observing from the manhole that the villain came out of.

' **Wow, that boy can move. He has solid movement and evading techniques. No time to ponder. Time for action.** ' All Might ends his thought rushing towards the villain.

Before Izuku can dodge another attack, he hears a gruff voice yelling two words he knows very well.

" **TEXAS SMASH!** " All Might yells punching the sludge villain before he can run away again, completely liquifying into small pieces. He quickly takes out two bottles and picked up the villains pieces.

Izuku is stunned. He never expected to meet his idol one on one. Speechless is the right word for this situation.

" **Thanks for the help, kid. You kept him busy so I can easily defeat him. I appreciate the help.** " All Might grins giving him a thumbs up.

Izuku quickly composes himself. "Can I get your autograph!" He pulls out his quirk notebook to an empty page with a sharpie.

" **Of course, young man!** " All Might grabs the sharpie and gives his autograph that takes up two pages.

" **Well. If that's all, I must get going to turn in this villain to the proper authorities.** " All Might says about to launch into the sky.

"Wait! There's something I want to as—" Izuku gets interrupted.

" **I'm sorry. I have no time. Crime waits for no hero. You can send your questions in a letter. I answer all of them.** " All Might says launching into the air.

Izuku clutches onto All Might without thinking. He must have this question asked in person to his idol.

" **What are you doing? This takes being a fan to a whole new level. Let go.** " All Might shouts.

"I can't. If I do, I will splat on the ground and die." Izuku shouts back.

" **Oh right! Don't let go**." All Might lands on a roof.

"I have to know!" Izuku says as All Might walks away.

" **I have to go. I don't have—** " All Might gets interrupted by his question.

"Can someone who is quirkless be a hero like you?" Izuku rushes.

All Might stops. That question hits right at home. I mean he was quirkless too, but now he has one. He can't possibly tell him that he can be one. He'll more than likely be killed. He wouldn't be able to shake off the guilt if All Might give him false hope.

Before he can mutter a response his body starts smoking up and blood trickles out of the corners of his mouth. 'Shit.' He grunts.

Izuku took his silence as a cue to explain.

"I have a dream to become a hero just like you and save people with a smile giving people—" Izuku looks up to see a scrawny man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"ACK. Where did All Might go? I couldn't have missed him leaving." Izuku freaks out.

"Don't worry yourself, kid. I am All Might." All Might says or rather known as Toshinori Yagi in this form.

"Wait! But how? That doesn't make any sense." Izuku asks.

"Listen. You can't go around posting this on the internet or consulting the media. Do you promise not to?" Toshinori asks.

"Of course. I won't tell anyone. I promise." Izuku says confidently.

Toshinori nods and lifts the left side of his shirt and Izuku gasps.

"Yeah. This wound happened 5 years ago and it completely ruined my respiratory system and my whole stomach was taken out. The surgery to repair me had a huge strain on my body and I can only do hero work for about 3 hours." Toshinori sighs.

"Was that against the chainsaw villain that happened around that time? Izuku says sadly. To see his idol in this state is heartbreaking. He's incredibly vulnerable in this form. No wonder he wants to keep this a secret.

"You really know your stuff, but no. He wasn't strong enough to damage me like this. The fight I was in was never televised or covered by the media. I made sure of that. The Symbol of Peace cannot be seen as vulnerable. That's why I kept this a secret so everyone won't be afraid. My smile is to make sure that everybody feels that everything is going to be okay."

Toshinori sighs.

"You asked if you can be a hero without a quirk. I cannot possibly say that you can without me fearing for your life. Heroes put their lives on the line everyday and a hero without a quirk would be incredibly more likely to die much sooner. It's okay to dream, but you have to set realistic goals. There are plenty of jobs that can do to help others like being a police officer, a detective, a doctor, or a scientist. They all help their community to be a better place. I'm sorry I couldn't give you good news or advice. Goodbye, young man." With that, Toshinori makes his way downstairs.

Izuku is crushed. His idol says that he cannot become a hero. Was he delusional this whole time? It makes sense. The number one hero says that he can't realistically become a hero. I should have realized it by now. I can't

I can't be a hero.

"Alright time to put you—" Toshinori pauses feeling his pockets and realizes they are empty. He then hears an explosion in the city. "Oh no." Toshinori looking grimly at the sight.

* * *

 **Minutes Before**

* * *

Katsuki exited the shop with some snacks, juice, and sugary drinks for himself. He decides to take an alleyway as a shortcut back to his house. If anybody would have gave him trouble, he would've blown them to hell.

'I hope some idiot comes up on me. I feel like punching someone.' Little did he know that the Sludge villain was reforming his liquid body from the bottles dropping and the caps coming loose.

"This body will do." Katsuki hears behind him.

"Huh?" Katsuki asks and right when turns around. The villain grabs him.

Izuku was walking home when he heard sirens and heroes rushing down the street.

'What's going on? Another villain attack?' Izuku questions as he walks towards the noise.

What he saw was horrifying.

Flames everywhere. Buildings burning to a crisp while pro hero, Backdraft, is dealing with the fire. Death Arms and Kamui Woods are just standing there.

'Why are they just standing there? Who are they fighting?' Izuku thought as he tried to look for the villain.

The Sludge villain.

'How? I thought All Might had him. Wait.' Izuku thinks back and he noticed the bottles weren't there strapped to his legs.

'Oh no. It's my fault.' Izuku slumps. Little did he know Toshinori was also sulking.

'Pathetic. How could I mess up so much? I have no more time left.' Toshinori mentally curses himself.

"Why are the heroes just standing there? That boy is in trouble! Where are the heroes that can help him?" Multiple civilians ask.

'A boy is in trouble? He captured someone?' Izuku tried to get a better view of the sludge monster. What he saw froze him to the core.

 _Kacchan._

He didn't think. He didn't give one thought as he rushes through the crowd and got over the barricade.

"Kid! What are you doing!" An officer yells.

Toshinori is shocked. This boy is running towards the sludge villain. Is he crazy?

'He told me he had no quirk and yet he's running to save that boy? What does that make me? I won't sit here and watch them get hurt when I can do something.' Toshinori thought as he begins to emit white smoke and grow in size.

Izuku stumbles as he begins to control his movement to get closer to the villain.

"You again? You want some more?!" The villain yells.

'What can I do? Oh wait!' Izuku thought back to his notes and martial arts teachings.

 _Distract_.

He threw his bag towards the villain at his giant eyes. Momentarily stunning the villain allowing Katsuki to get a breath and pull away slightly.

"What do you think you're doing, Izu!" Katsuki yells getting an arm out.

"I saw that you needed help so I distracted him so you can get free. So blast him!" Izuku smiles.

Katsuki smirks wildly. "Don't have to tell me twice," He aims his palm towards the villain, "DIE" Blasting the villain in the face and completely freeing Bakugo.

The next thing they know All Might rushes in.

" **DETROIT SMASH"** All Might yells blasting away the villain once again, changing the weather in the process, rain falls down upon them.

The rest of the situation was cleaned up and the villain was hauled to prison, carried in bottles rather. Izuku was scolded for his reckless behavior while Bakugo was praised for his quirk before yelling at the heroes picking on Izuku. Saying that they had teamwork, a good combo attack. When he said that, they left him alone and they walked back home.

* * *

"Well, Izu. I'm gonna go home. Getting abducted by some weirdo liquid villain is tiring, see ya." Katsuki walks away.

"Bye, Kacchan." Izuku continues walking when All Might came around the corner.

" **I AM HERE** " All Might shouts.

"ACK. All Might?! What are you doing here?" Izuku asks.

" **Well I just wanted to t** —" All Might vomits blood and reverts back to his scrawny form.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay." Izuku frantically asks.

"I'm fine, young man. I came by to tell you that I was wrong." Toshinori says staring at the boy in front of him.

"W-What do you mean?" Izuku nervously asks.

"What I said on the roof. I said that you cannot become a hero, but what I saw today at the crime scene told a different story. All pro heroes have an upbringing with a similar condition. Their legs moved on their own accord and helped save a life in anyway they can. I assume that happened to you as well?" Toshinori asks.

At this moment, Izuku thought of his mother's words. The encouragement he needed to hear.

 _Yes you can._

 _You want to be a hero and being quirkless shouldn't stop you._

 _I believe you can do it._

"Y-Yes. I saw that Kacchan needed help and I didn't even think. I just moved. Instinct took over and I ran to help him." Izuku explains.

Toshinori smiles widely. "Who are you, young man?" He asks.

"I-Izuku M-Midoriya" He nervously answered.

"Izuku Midoriya." Toshinori pauses.

 _Can I be a hero too mom?_

 _Yes you can. I believe in you._

"You can become a hero." Toshinori responds confidently as he sees the boy collapse on hands and knees crying and clawing the ground below him.

 _Dreams can become a reality._

 _This is the story of where I became the number one hero._

* * *

This was very emotional for me to write. I rewatched the subbed anime, second episode, just as powerful as I watched it for the first time. Incredible scene and I am happy of how this chapter turned out.

I also hope you guys review and give me suggestions about pairings and/or if you guys want a harem. Izuku is much stronger in this universe and he is also more muscular and taller. This will play a huge role in the upcoming chapters.

I need to address this before I get some reviews about it.

Yes. Izuku is one year younger than his canon counterpart, since he starts school a year early. There is not a huge meaning behind this. It was just my preference that I found convenient and it may play a role later on in some cheeky moments.

I hope you guys enjoyed.

Until next time.

Gofla


	3. New Friendship

Another installment of Rise to Power. I got a ton of reviews to address, some praise and some suggestions which always helps. I'll be sure to keep updating in reasonable doses and it'll be of my utmost quality.

Harem. Yes. It looks like it's going to happen, but before some people turn away or get excited. Izuku isn't going to be some pimp fucking left and right. This is going to happen more naturally over the course of time. Girls just aren't going to flock to him, if that was a concern to some. Those kinds of harems are very tasteless and take away from the plot that I plan to play out. Nothing is set in stone however, and anything can happen.

Journal Entries. I now realize how it can be confused with actual events or dialogue. These entries will be italicized to be identified easier. Thank you for the suggestions and reviews on this topic.

I understand that some may not be a fan of this story now that it's going to be headed towards a harem, but with how Midoriya is developing, you will understand why. Again, it won't take away from the actual story. Just a little fan service that we never saw in the anime, up to season 3 that is. Haven't finished manga, but anyways thank you for the reviews, favorites, and followers!

BlackDragon829

tiguylerobot

zxan

bestwritereverlolz

Legion's Gurdian

Mystery kid02

s0n1cb00m

Mark the Mark

DeluxeCS

sasshi316

Bibonn

Megaman1549

How I select the reviews are right after I post a chapter until I post the next one, in case you guys are wondering.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" **All Might** "

* * *

Chapter 3

New Friendship

"I deem you worthy, young Midoriya." Toshinori looking down at the kneeling boy who has since broken down from his idols words.

This confused the boy. Izuku wipes his tears and stands back up looking at All Might.

 _Worthy of what?_ _Being a hero?_

"I don't understand what you mean." Izuku asks innocently.

"The way you saved your friend back there at the crime scene. The pro heroes were unable to help stop the villain. That didn't matter to you, although you are quirkless, you were the one to act when no one else could. I would've remained a spectator if you didn't step in and remind me what it truly means to be a hero. You've inspired me." Toshinori explains.

'Me? Inspire All Might?' Izuku thought completely at a loss for words. His idol inspired by him by a single moment. One decision, actually it wasn't even a decision. Instinct took over and caused him to help even if he couldn't do much.

"What I mean is that I deem you worthy of inheriting my quirk." Toshinori flatly says.

"Inheriting your quirk? Is that even possible and why would you give it to me?" Izuku asks.

"Yes, but I must tell you to keep this a secret as well. If people knew that my quirk was transferable, many villains will go to great lengths to have it, causing absolute chaos. My quirk…" Toshinori explains.

" **One For All** " Light begins to emit from Toshinori's hand that is presumably the power of his quirk, "the power to stockpile energy and pass it onto other worthy successors. I'm the eighth torchbearer of this power. Young Midoriya, I deem you worthy of becoming my successor. The ninth torchbearer."

Izuku couldn't believe it. Becoming a successor of All Might is basically a one in a lifetime opportunity, it won't be an easy task to live up to his name, but damn it if he doesn't take this opportunity, he will never get a chance like this again.

"I accept becoming your successor. It would be a huge honor, but does it matter that I don't have a quirk? What was your quirk before you became a torchbearer?" Izuku asks.

"I was quirkless as well. My predecessor saw the same qualities that I see in you. That's why I pick you Midoriya. You remind me of myself. I need you to keep this a secret from everyone, even your own family. I know it's a lot to ask, but I have to. Do you accept? This will not be an easy road by any means." Toshinori asks smiling because he already knows what his response will be.

"I won't tell anyone and I know what is at stake. Becoming a hero is my dream, I will do whatever it takes to live up to your name." Izuku smiles raising his fist.

"Meet me at the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park at 5am on saturday to begin your training. This will be the start of a long road ahead. Good luck and be prepared, young Midoriya." With that, Toshinori walks away to leave his successor with much to think about.

'Training with All Might, there is no doubt that he will put me through hell, and I hope he does. His power is incredible and nothing short of difficult will be able to live up to his legacy. But keeping this from Kacchan, I hope he'll understand why I can't tell him and one day I will. We both admire All Might, although I take it to the very extreme. Hopefully everything will work out in the end… hopefully.' Izuku ends that thought while walking back home.

* * *

He got home and immediately bombarded by his mother worrying for his safety after she saw the news. Izuku had a long day and would love nothing more to relax.

Closing the door to his room, he steps over to his desk and pulls out an artwork journal. Izuku is known to include drawings in his quirk analysis, but this is more in depth.

He is an incredible ability at drawing, an artist some would say.

Drawing pictures from his family, Bakugo, and even branching out to heroes and villains he sees in article posts or on the news.

Selling his incredible artwork never crossed his mind, maybe if this whole hero thing didn't work out for him, but now he is the successor to All Might.

Mt. Lady. That is the subject to today's drawing. Izuku isn't a huge fan of drawing women, mainly because he has a tendency to overly size their breasts or curves, usually both. He also doesn't want to explain to his mother why he is drawing busty women in his notebook if she ever finds it.

This is an exception. The newly announced Mt. Lady made her debut. He always tries to capture the whole image of the scene. Cityscaping always takes more time, but it adds to the overall image. Mt. Lady would of course be the main focus, and yes, he draws her breasts in an upscaling manner. He can't help it. Can anyone blame him for finding her attractive? Of course not, so drawing them a bit larger subconsciously doesn't hurt.

'Wow I did it again. Why do I always draw the female hero's boobs to be larger than they are supposed to be?' Izuku examining his drawing and an actual picture of Mt. Lady. 'Ugh. Whatever it's just a drawing.'

Izuku shoves his drawing notebook back into his desk. He decides to sleep early so he crawls in bed with nothing but All Might boxers and is about to fall asleep.

His phone begins to light up as someone is calling him.

Izuku looks over and grabs his phone to see that it is none other than Katsuki. He answers.

"What's up?" Izuku groggily asks.

"Did you see us on the news? My mother won't leave me the fuck alone. Stupid hag." Katsuki growls.

"Yeah. My mom left me alone after some reassurance." Izuku yawns.

"Well lucky you. Let me guess, you started to work on your drawings for Mt. Lady." Katsuki interrogates. You can practically hear him smirking through the phone from his accusation.

Izuku blushes deep red. "I regret telling you about that notebook." He mumbles.

Katsuki lets out a bolstering laugh. "I knew it. Can't keep your perversion to yourself that you have to draw it. Weirdo."

"You find her extremely attractive too, so I don't understand why you're teasing me about this." Izuku scoffs.

"Yeah I do, but I don't draw it in notebooks, now do I? Besides, no woman can handle me." Katsuki laughs.

"Yeahhhh. Sure. If you say so big guy. You may not draw it, but I do know that you think of her inappropriately. When I told you about Midnight and showed you a picture, you spaced off and wouldn't tell me what you were thinking about." Izuku accuses.

"Shut up! I regret calling. Bye dick head. See you on monday." Katsuki hangs up.

Izuku laughs loudly. 'Knew that would rile him up. Ha. Probably looking up Midnight right now. Kacchan may come off as hating everything, but I do know what he actually likes. Explosions, violent video games, and women. No doubt about that.' Izuku ends that thought as he sets his phone down and goes into a deep sleep. May or may not having a dream about both Mt. Lady and Midnight.

Horny teenager. At least he keeps it underwraps.

* * *

 **Saturday**

* * *

As he was told, Izuku wakes up early to begin making his way down to the beach. Telling his mother that he is adopting a new training regimen, Izuku jogs to the area that All Might instructed.

Trash. Everywhere.

He knew that this location had a reputation to be a dump, but this is just crazy.

" **Ah. Young Midoriya, you made it. This will be your training grounds.** " All Might introduces.

"But how will this help me? A bunch of trash lying around doesn't seem like a good space for training." Izuku gave his thoughts.

" **Normally, yes. But you are going to be cleaning this entire beach in 10 months.** " All Might announces.

"This whole place in 10 months?! That's crazy." Izuku deadpans looking at the huge trash piles.

" **Yes! In order to be worthy of inheriting my quirk. You must put your body to the test and gain more strength.** " All Might flexes an arm.

"Didn't you just say I was already worthy for inheriting your quirk?" Izuku asks.

" **In spirit and mind, of course! But if I gave you my quirk now, your limbs would fly off. It wouldn't be a pleasant experience.** " All Might warns.

"Yeah… I don't think so either," Izuku begins to take off his shirt knowing that it will get hot on the beach quickly, "Should I start now?"

" **Yes! I must say that I am impressed by your development. You must have been training quite a bit. Your body should be ready sooner than expected!** " All Might looking towards a truck he specifically acquired for his training. " **I will have you load the garbage in this truck after every session to be hauled to the dump.** "

"Alright. Let's do this." Izuku feeling pumped up. He has no idea what he is in store for.

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later.**

* * *

 _It's been a hard 2 weeks. My body feels like shit which means that the training is definitely working. Every muscle group is sore from the excessive pulling, pushing, carrying, and overall cleaning up the beach to complete my training._

 _I still have quite a way to go. Almost one third of the beach has been completed which surprised myself and All Might._

 _Pushing myself beyond what I thought was possible definitely hurt, it will be worth it when I am much stronger._

 _The U.A. entrance exams are less than 10 months away._

 _I have to be prepared to pass or else I will fail All Might._

 _I would be failing myself._

 _Izuku Midoriya's Journal Entry #2659 | July 17 2022_

Izuku is currently moving trash along the beach sand.

Not easy.

All Might wasn't present for the day as he usually shows up a few times a week to check on his progress.

He lifts a small fridge onto the truck and returns back to his training.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing?" A feminine voice asks him and he turns around.

Izuku gazes at the young woman in front of him. Black hair, onyx eyes, slender build, and she seems confident, especially since she is by herself.

"I'm just loading this garbage onto the truck to be taken to the dump." Izuku responds fighting the urge to drool. She is wearing a tight red shirt that did nothing to hide her assets and white shorts that goes about half way down her thighs.

'She's cute - no - she's incredibly hot. Wow.' Izuku thought gulping.

"And why are you doing that? You could just be stealing that stuff." She accuses.

"Well. To be honest, it's a part of my training to get ready for the U.A. entrance exams. I don't exactly want to steal trash and it wouldn't be very heroic." Izuku laughs.

'What a cute laugh. Not to mention a hot body.' The woman ended her thoughts there before she ends up the same pigmentation as a tomato. 'Wait. Did he say U.A.?'

"Oh. I'm also going there. I guess it would be unheroic to steal, so I believe you." She crosses her arms.

"Really? You are too attractive to be a high schooler," Izuku blurts out without thinking and blushes when he realizes what he said, "I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I just said that out loud."

If she wasn't flustered already, she is now. "W-Well t-thank you for the compliment anyways, but I will be a first year since I got in through recommendation." She replies.

"Wow! You must be incredible. What's your quirk?" Izuku excitedly asks.

'I thought he would feel indifferent like I didn't deserve it. This guy is something else.' She thought.

"Creation is my quirk. I can create objects from my body as long as I know exactly how it's structured down to the molecular level. It uses my fat cells to create those objects so I have to eat more than normal. Also I can create larger objects if there is more skin exposed which create unwanted attention." She explains.

"Well, I can understand that, especially since you look—" Izuku starts but then decides not to finish that sentence.

She raises an eyebrow. "Since I look like what?"

He face begins to redden. "Since you look that good." He mutters.

She blushes herself. 'This guy is adorable and incredibly good looking. A little shy, but he has good intentions from what I can tell.'

"How come you want to be a hero?" She asks.

"I want to save people. To protect those who cannot protect themselves and do it smiling, just like All Might. I don't really care for the media or money." Izuku says honestly.

'A pure-hearted teenager is hard to come by. Usually they want money or to be famous, this guy is different.' She smiles.

"Hey do you have a phone on you?" She asks.

"Yeah. Why?" Izuku responds.

"Can I see it?" Izuku nods and hands her his phone. She spends a bit of time typing and fiddling with his phone until she gave it back.

"What did you do?" He asks.

"I gave you my number so you can tell me if you passed or not. You seem like a good person and I'd like to know you a bit more, if that's okay with you of course." She blushes an even darker shade of red.

"Y-Yes. I-I would like that a lot. I'm Izuku Midoriya. What's your name?" Izuku smiles brightly.

"Momo Yaoyorozu. Nice to meet you. Don't hesitate to call or text. I want to know more about you, mystery man." She chuckles as she walks away.

'Wow. The first girl I talk to looks like that and is attending U.A. who seems interested in me? But why? She just met me. Must be a woman's intuition or something. Kacchan would be so jealous.' Izuku looks at his phone to see her number.

'Momo. Just who are you?' He thought.

And with that…

He resumes his training once again.

* * *

Short. I know. This will be around the size I can make chapters when school is going on. I have a few days off to make larger chapters in a day, but this is around the length I can do for one.

I hope you guys liked the change in meeting Momo. It may have been a bit random, but that will be explained next chapter.

A new friendship. A new Izuku Midoriya. Let's see how he'll be like around Momo.

Stay tuned.

Gofla


	4. Date?

It's been a while. I've been doing some in real life reworking. Trying to be more active and committing more into fitness and I also plan on working on this story some more. Can't guarantee longer chapters, but this story will be updated. I can say that much.

Thanks for the reviews!

Bestwritereverlolz

Mystery kid02

Zxan

I usually write at night, so it really depends on how tired I am, but I will work on it in later chapters.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" **All might"**

* * *

Chapter 4

Date?

"I win again, idiot.' Kacchan yells setting down his controller.

"You're lucky that you got that extra hit in or else you'd be fucked, Kacchan." Izuku spat back.

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that. Where have you been by the way? You've been ditching our practices lately." Bakugo asks in genuine curiosity.

"I've been doing some more training recently, so that I'll have somewhat of a chance to get into U.A." Izuku replies with a half truth.

"Fair enough. You'll need it if you're gonna have a shot, but no doubt I'll get in. Those idiots would be dumb as fuck to not let an amazing person like myself in." Bakugo clearly giving himself a major ego boost.

"Yeah… Your ego will probably get into U.A, but not you." Izuku laughs.

"Fuck you. Jealous that this will be a walk in the park for me?" Bakugo smirks.

"Maybe, but I never had an easy road to begin with." Izuku takes out his phone and scroll through his contacts to let his mother know he will be home soon, but he goes over his new friend's name.

"Momo Yaoyorozu? Who's that? I never heard you talking to someone named that." Bakugo asks.

"Oh, she's a newer friend. We met when I was training and we got to talking. In the end, she gave me her number and left. I just continued training." Izuku sipping on some orange juice that is on the coffee table.

"Really? Was she hot? You gonna fuck her?" Bakugo trying to mess with his childhood friend.

His method works and Izuku blushes furiously.

"I just met her! Why would you insinuate something like that? And maybe she is hot. So what?" Izuku getting defensive.

"Oh man. You have it bad," Bakugo roars out laughing at his friend's expense, "I give you a month tops for you to lose your virginity."

"Fuck off. We aren't dating or anything, so it'll probably never get that far." Izuku scowls at Bakugo.

"Probably? Are you hoping to date her? Is that what I'm hearing?" Bakugo continuing to get under Izuku's skin.

"I'm leaving. Goodbye dickhead." Izuku makes his way to the front door and slams it behind himself eliciting another fit of laughter from Bakugo.

Without both of their knowledge, Mitsuki was listening in onto the conversation. 'Izuku grew some balls, huh? Wonder what Inko would think about this.' She then hears a door slam which brings her out thought.

"WHO SLAMMED MY DOOR." Mitsuku yells scaring the life out of Bakugo since she was close in vicinity.

'Thanks a lot, Izuku." Bakugo groans as he prepares to fend off against his mother.

* * *

Izuku walks home from his gaming session with Kacchan like he has been for ages, nothing much has changed since then.

Inko Midoriya is currently cooking dinner while Izuku slugs back into his room, clearly tired from today's workout and constant arguments with Bakugo.

Speaking of workout.

'That girl, Momo. She's definitely something. I wonder how this'll pan out. Never had much of a friendship besides Kacchan.' Before Izuku could process more of this bizarre turn of events he gets a notification on his phone.

Momo: Hey there. You busy?

Bewildered by this introduction. 'She sure seems mellow about all this. How can she be so laid back? Does she do this sorta thing often.' Izuku thought.

Izuku: Kinda. Gotta take a shower since I just got home.

Thinking nothing of the text, he makes his way to the bathroom to disrobe and begin cleansing all the dirt and whatever the hell stains were on his skin from the metal he was moving. Before he could step into the shower he gets another notification.

Momo: Oh my. Was that to put an image in my head? You sure move fast :P

Raising an eyebrow to her question, 'what is :P? Never seen that used in a conversation before.' Izuku thought before smirking.

Izuku: Didn't think much of it, but you can imagine to your heart's content. I'll be back after.

Finally setting the phone down, he begins to shower.

* * *

An hour goes by and Izuku is back in his room. Admittedly, he not only took a shower, but dinner was also ready so he also got his last meal of the day. Laying down on his bed, he realizes that he missed another message from Momo.

Momo: Confident are we? Well that's a good start. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this saturday. Over at my place?

Izuku was blushing up a storm to that request.

'Is she asking me on a date? Nah. She just wants to get to know me better. That's what she said, right?' Izuku ends that thought as his fingers were typing away.

Izuku: Uh, yeah sure. When?

Momo: Maybe 3pm on saturday?

'That works. I can do my workout earlier.' Izuku begins typing again.

Izuku: Yeah. I can do that.

Momo: Sounds good! In the meantime, I can get to know you better :). Gotta go to bed now though. Good night.

'Again with those weird characters. Is that supposed to mean something?' Izuku getting more confused as this conversation goes on.

Izuku: Good night.

'Well that was definitely something. What exactly are we gonna do? We don't know each other too well, but saturday is next weekend, so we got time.' Izuku lets out a yawn before crashing into bed earlier than usual.

Overcome by sleep and, well, exhaustion from the day's work.

'A date, huh? Doesn't sound so bad.' Izuku last thought as he drifts away into dreamland. No perverted dreams this time, but a super buff birdman fighting All Might? Sure is strange.

"WHO'S THIS GIRL MOMO I'M HEARING ABOUT, IZUKU?" Inko barges into his room panicking that her boy is growing up too fast.

'Shit.' The one word comes to Izuku's mind

* * *

Short, but more updates. I hope that it sounds alright this time. More to come. Maybe daily? I'm not sure. Just stay tuned and find out. This will be a slow story, so if you're expecting new arcs or events for each chapter, then this isn't the story for you. Going to spread out the events with some slice of life, since we get bombarded with major fights and development in the anime/manga anyways.

Stay tuned!

Gofla


	5. Tournament Day

Another installment of Rise to Power is here. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, followers, and favorites because it does help support the fic and it lets me know that you guys enjoy it. Like I said before, there's lots of slice of life chapters within this fic that I like to explore and create. This storyline will follow canon with a few changes here and there. Stay tuned to find out!

Karlos1234ify

Whitetiger789

Sonic

KnightSpark

Thanks for the reviews and let's get into this chapter.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" **All might"**

* * *

Chapter 5

Tournament Day

"Huh?" Izuku yawns rubbing his eyes as he sits up in bed looking at his mother's frantic expression.

"Who's this girl I heard about from Mitsuki? Who's Momo?" Inko asks.

"Oh, she's just a friend that I met today." Izuku responds wanting this conversation to end now.

"Really? Mitsuki said that you are potentially going to have children with her? How is that being friends!" Inko yells abruptly again.

"What?! I never said I would do that! We just met today." Izuku trying to defuse this situation.

"Well fine then. Are you going to hang out with this new _friend_?" Inko putting emphasis on 'friend' as she doesn't quite believe him.

"This saturday we will. She invited me over to her house." Izuku says blankly.

"Really?! She shouldn't be inviting you to her house if you just met! Now it's true that she just wants to have your children! Although I don't mind." Inko switching tones confusing Izuku.

"Excuse me? I thought you were just screaming at me not to?" Izuku questions.

"Just not anytime soon Izuku. You're still too young to be having that sort of responsibility, but I approve of this new friend. Just have sex when you two are old enough." With that, Inko left the room.

Izuku's face is tomato red at the turn of events that is his mother's demands.

'First she says not to fuck momo, but then she does? This is confusing. We're just friends. Although, I wonder if it would feel great. With a body like Momo's, it will definitely be an incredible sight to see naked. In due time, I guess.' Izuku thought as his head crashed into the pillow taking a much needed sleep.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

* * *

'Yesteday was just like the last. Eat, run, school, eat and train some more. The All Might's american dream plan is working wonders so far. I have no doubt that I will soon be ready to inherit One For All. Becoming a hero like All Might has always been the dream, but having All Might's power? That's a whole new responsibility to live up to.' Izuku rambles in his head only to be scolded by Bakugo.

"Focus fool. Are you daydreaming again? We are almost at the expo center." Bakugo interrupts Izuku's thoughts.

"Just thinking about this tournament we're going to. Japan's Smash Expo is the biggest tournament of the year. We have been practicing for this." Izuku looking determined.

"Yeah. There's like 1000 people entering so we just gotta put in our effort and we should do fine." Bakugo says pulling out his phone.

Some time went on and they are given their bracket and player number.

"Looks like we're in two different brackets Kacchan. Luckily there is 4 blocks so it was unlikely we would be in the same one." Izuku explains looking at his card.

"Yeah. I would whoop you before we got to the finals anyways. Lucky for you." Bakugo smirks.

"Sure buddy. Well we might as well start. I can see my opponent at my station. See ya." Izuku waves.

"Same here. Don't lose too early." Bakugo replies walking in his own direction.

* * *

A couple rounds later and both Izuku and Bakugo are looking strong.

"Hey I think we are playing each other this round." Izuku hearing a bubbly voice behind him.

A short brown haired girl with chocolate eyes. Wearing black pants with a white yoshi shirt.

"Oh yeah, it does." Izuku laughs while walking to their station.

Izuku himself is wearing a tight white shirt and dark green pants. He likes the simplistic look.

"So what's your name, cutie? You seem more like the type for bodybuilding than professional video gamer." The girl asks slurping on apple juice that can be found at the tournament hall vendors.

Izuku blushes at her comment.

"Izuku Midoriya," He then comes up with a cheekier response and smirks, "so you admit to checking me out. Do you like what you see?"

The girl responds with a squeal covering her mouth turning red all over. She didn't think he'd come up with quite a confident response.

"Maybe," She whispered, "my name is Ochako Uraraka."

"Nice to meet you. You wanna start?" Izuku asks.

"Let's." She quickly responds.

* * *

A best of 7 later.

"Damn. You really are good." Ochako sighs as she sets down her controller.

"I mean it was close 4-3. You're really good yourself." Izuku smiles.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but can I ask you for your number? I always wanted someone to practice against. No one else at school came close to beating me." Ochako blushes as she asks for his number.

"Sure. I don't mind that." Izuku responds as they exchange phone numbers.

"Well I'll see you around! Call me if you wanna play, or you know, _whatever_." Ochako responds with a wink with an emphasis on 'whatever' as she walks away.

"DAMN, IZU. 2 Numbers in 2 days? You're on a roll." Bakugo responds startling Izuku.

"Jesus. How long have you been standing there." Izuku lets out an irritated sigh.

"Long enough for you two exchanging numbers. You gonna fuck this one to? Maybe include Momo into a little three way?" Bakugo suppressing a laugh.

"Fuck off. This is getting old and you know it." Izuku retorts.

"It will never not be funny you lady killer." Bakugo roars out laughing.

Izuku sighs.

* * *

"I cannot believe I got 15th place. That's pretty good for our first big tournament." Izuku smiles in satisfaction.

"Speak for yourself. I got 9th. Average for someone of my caliber." Bakugo sighs.

"Still pretty good though if you ask me." Izuku responds.

"Yeah yeah. Well I'm gonna head home so see ya." Bakugo runs off towards his house which isn't very far from Izuku's.

It was a long day. Izuku stands outside of his apartment building.

'That Ochako girl is pretty cute. I wonder where that friendship will lead me. Just practice for smash, right?' Izuku forced himself out of his thoughts as he walks into his apartment room.

* * *

Later that night Izuku is laying in bed after a long day of training, eating, and well the tournament. They even took off school to compete in it. No way were they missing that.

Izuku receives a text message from Ochako as he is about to call it a night. It's about 11pm.

Ochako: Hey are you still awake?

Izuku: Yeah. What's up?

Ochako: Well, um, I want to know if you wanna hang out and play some smash on friday around 5pm?

'Well shit. Two girls asking to hang out making the first move? I am not about to be a beta. Wait. What am I saying. This is just practice. Whatever. Stupid thoughts.' Izuku banishes those ideas from his head.

Izuku: Yeah sure. I'll be there and I got my own controller. Gonna go to sleep. Goodnight.

Ochako: Okay. It'll be fun! I'll text you tomorrow! Goodnight :)

'Seriously, what the fuck is that thing at the end?'

* * *

Sorry if you guys expected Momo's date this chapter, but don't worry. Everything is happening according to plan.

Is the harem beginning to manifest? Well who knows, but for now, thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!

Gofla


	6. Ochako

The next chapter is here. Finals are almost over and it will be much easier to upload (even though I haven't).

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" **All might"**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ochako

Didn't take long for it to finally be friday. The date-like event is something that Izuku had been quite anxious about. He was never usually this nervous about anything, but girls are another story. Sure he's confident and a bit perverse (not to their face, that is), but it's a whole different ball park when you're invited to the girl's house/apartment.

"Seriously, I just met her. Does she trust me that much to invite me into her home? I'm a bit flattered, but ultimately concerned'.

"Hey! I'm glad you could make it!" Ochako greets Izuku at her front door.

'Oh right. I'm outside her apartment.' Izuku mentally slaps himself.

"Of course, I would never stand someone up, especially you". Izuku smiles.

This caused her to redden up a tiny bit.

"W-well how about you come inside. Would you like some soda or water?" Ochako offers her guest.

"Soda would be nice. Any kind would be great, thanks." Izuku says after being led inside taking off his shoes.

Ochako begins to rummage through the fridge and found a cheap knockoff brand of Coke and hands it to Izuku making her way to the couch.

The apartment itself was nothing short of simplistic. Couch, small table, TV, kitchen and bedroom/bathroom. Nothing too fancy. Comfortable to live in by herself.

Izuku plops down on the couch next to her gulping in the soda completely disregarding his diet. There's a pretty girl there. Who cares? It's just one.

The silence was thick in the air and Izuku manages to break it.

"How come you invited me over? Didn't know you trusted me that much since we just met". Izuku looks at her.

Ochako thought this might come up. Asking a boy to come over after just meeting is rather odd and could be taken the wrong way.

"Well you didn't seem like a bad guy to me. I don't know if I sound weird, but you have a nice aura to be around. I just don't feel like you'd take advantage of me or anything like that". Ochako blushes at the thought. Not that she would want that or anything.

"Thanks. I'm not the type to do such a thing and plus you said you needed someone to practice against". Izuku gives his honest answer.

"Let's get started then". Ochako grabs Izuku a controller and herself one and begins playing.

It was quite a practice run at that.

Many iterations, but with different characters to fight as. Some to learn more and others to strengthen their current abilities. Not the characters abilities themselves, but Izuku's and Ochako's abilities themselves.

They were burnt out.

"That was fun, but exhausting at the same time". Izuku slouching into the couch as he exhales deeply as if he had undergo immense stress, which according to him, he did.

"Yes. I think I'm getting pretty sleepy, but it's only about 5pm. Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Ochako asks somewhat nervous.

"Sure. That sounds nice. You can pick what you want. I don't really watch movies". Izuku admits rather sheepishly.

"That's alright. I'm sure I'll find something". Ochako says looking through her movies and continues the conversation. "I never asked, but what is your quirk?"

"It's a strength amplification quirk. I'm planning on getting into U.A. with it!" Izuku smiles while lying since he doesn't actually have it yet.

"Oh wow. That's where I wanna go too. Mine is zero gravity where anything I touch with all five fingers makes the object weightless, but I do have a limit on how often I can use it before feeling nauseous". Ochako grins.

"That's very useful for rescue missions and being able to help people. I believe that you can get into U.A.". Izuku smiles at her.

"Thanks, Izuku!" Ochako gets a blanket and cover themselves while the lights are off and the movie is just about to start.

Izuku doesn't really pay attention to the movie a whole lot. It's some american comedy that you will probably forget in about a week, but what he was more focused on was how close Ochako was.

Practically cuddling him close.

They were laying down on the couch with Izuku in the back and Ochako in the front. Izuku can feel the heat of her body radiating onto himself and it feels quite pleasant.

 _Too pleasant._

There is a tightness in his pants that continues to grow since Ochako's butt is just out of reach of grazing his lower half.

'Not now. This will get extremely awkward if she backs up just an inch'. Izuku mentally sighs hopeful that this won't escalate.

"You okay, Izuku?" Ochako asks since he moved away somewhat. "Sorry if this is uncomfortable. I just like to cuddle while watching stuff". Ochako admits.

"Yeah everything is fine". Izuku knew that answer won't convince her and her attire doesn't help his lower half to calm down.

She is wearing a black tank top and white shorts that go halfway down her thighs.

'Her thighs'. Izuku thought and looking at them from under the blanket makes himself harder. 'Fuck'. Luckily Ochako didn't see that he snuck a peak at her lower body that could be misinterpreted for looking at her butt.

He does something bold before she can continue to question his actions of moving away. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer carefully making sure that his groin doesn't touch her. It would feel like a pole pressing against her lower back.

"I hope this is better Ochako". Izuku whispers into her ear as she shutters from the warm breath tickling her ear and neck.

"A lot better, Izuku". Ochako gives him a wicked smile and grinds back into his crotch as his fear skyrocketed. She feels his bulge as she grinds her butt against his dick shaking her hips and not moving from that position.

"Ochako". Izuku moans out as his grip against her waist increased.

"I didn't know you were that excited already. Were you thinking about something naughty while being in this position?" Ochako smiles with a blush on her face. 'I can't believe I just did that, but I'm glad I did. Look at his face!'

Izuku is blood red in the face as he has no words, since she is spot on.

"I-It's not what you think! I couldn't control myself". Izuku stammers.

"I'm not mad. I like that you're attracted to me in that way. Our intentions are clear now." Ochako smiles. "Well it's getting late, so I think you should be heading home. Unless you want to spend the night with me". She blushes.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm going to have to get home." Izuku leans into her ear. "We might not get any sleep, if I stay over, since you're very irresistible."

She blushes a dark red.

"Well. I hope you have a safe walk back home". Ochako practically shoving Izuku out the apartment room incredibly embarrassed

Izuku smirks to himself.

'Ochako. You're an interesting one. We'll definitely get to know each other before things get too out of hand. Who knows what would have happened if I stayed there another second. Shit. My plans with Momo are tomorrow. I hope it goes well. Probably won't go as far as this date did. Ochako is definitely not afraid of putting on the moves. Plus Momo will probably just want a friend instead of a lover. I mean, why would she go for me out of all people and someone she just met. It'll go well regardless of her intentions. I just know it will'. Izuku ends that thought with a smile.

 _Hopefully_


	7. Momo

Here's the next installment of Rise to Power. Going to try and be more consistent along with longer chapters than the previous especially since it's spring break now. So here we go.

I saw some reviews and I can confirm that Toga will show up in some way in the harem. She's a villain, obviously, so it won't be the same with the other girls, but she will have appearances.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" **All might"**

* * *

Chapter 7

Momo

Saturday morning.

Izuku wakes up earlier than normal to get some extra training in. He may have a date… or whatever this was later, but he cannot slack on his training. He has priorities, afterall. All Might visited him halfway through his training session that morning to check on him.

" **Young Midoriya!** " All Might booms in his transformed state.

Izuku turns around while setting down the broken washer into the pickup truck. He dusts off his hands on his sweatpants looking towards All Might as he comes down the stairs to the beach wearing a plain white shirt and blue jeans.

'Very… American'. Izuku concludes as he approaches All Might.

"Hey All Might. What's up?" Izuku asks as he wipes the sweat from his forehead with his All Might T shirt. Fanboy at its finest.

" **I was just in the neighborhood and I wanted to check on your progress! I'm very impressed with how swiftly you are working. You should be ready to inherit One For All in a couple months** ". All Might explains looking towards the sky letting out a bolstering laugh to the high heavens.

"Thanks, All Might. I'm still honored that you picked me as a successor. There had to be better candidates than myself". Izuku sighs. He may be more confident as he grew up, but being picked by All Might himself, you can't help but feel somewhat inadequate for such a privilege.

" **Nonsense, my boy! I saw the potential in you because you have the heart and spirit of a true hero. I couldn't have found anyone better. Quirk or not. I believe in you** ". All Might rests his hand on Midoriya's shoulder.

Izuku starts crying after hearing his kind words of encouragement.

'You can become a hero, young Midoriya'.

All Might's words echoing within his head back to where his training all started. He has come so far in just a few weeks. Izuku couldn't be happier becoming the legacy that All Might will leave behind, but also it's a daunting task. A lot of pressure to be put on an early teen. Will that deter him? Most likely not.

" **Enough crying, young Midoriya! We can't get much done if you can't see correctly. Let's start with that pile over there** ". All Might points over Midoriya's shoulder on the left side of the beach.

Izuku wipes off the tears using his forearm and walks behind All Might.

"Right!" Izuku exclaims with a determined look in his eyes.

Some hours later.

"I want to die". Izuku groans face first in the sand of the beach park. Utter exhaustion is plaguing every inch of his body.

" **You can't die yet, Midoriya, but that will be enough for today. Good workout, Midoriya! You can head home for the day** ". All Might concludes helping Izuku out of the sand by picking him up by the shirt and plopping him up on his legs. He wobbles a bit, but he is overall fine now.

"Yeah. That would be nice". Izuku smiles, but then something hits him mentally and it is something that has been bothering him.

All Might sees that look and asks.

" **Are you alright?** " He asks.

"Since I'd be the ninth bearer and you're the eighth, who gave you One For All?" Izuku asks. There has been information gaps that he has noticed and it has been bugging him to no end.

All Might stiffens at his question. It is still a sore subject for the number one hero. He was unable to save the person who gave him everything, Nana Shimura.

" **Her name was Nana Shimura. She was the one who gave me One For All and passed down the torch to me** ". All Might answers albeit begrudgingly.

"Was? What happened to her? You don't have to answer that". Izuku asks. He can see the pain in All Might's eyes and he doesn't want to overstep.

" **No, it's alright. She died quite a long time ago. On the last year of my high school studies, she was killed by a villain** ". All Might sounding distraught.

"I'm sorry. I wish that I could meet her. That must not have been an ordinary villain since she was a bearer of One For All". Izuku slumps his shoulders. All Might's teacher and predecessor had to be one hell of a role model to mold a hero like All Might.

' **All For One… Should I tell him about him about what he may have to face if he somehow resurfaces again? No. Not yet** '. All Might concludes his thought.

" **You're right. It was no ordinary villain, but that is a story for another time. I will try and meet you here in about a week or two. I will be quite busy, but I believe that you will be just fine on your own until you inherit One For All. Until then, young Midoriya!** " All Might waves as he exits the beach.

"See ya. I won't let you down!" Izuku exclaims in excitement earning him a thumbs up from the symbol of peace.

'Wow. I am beat'. Izuku suddenly remembers his exhaustion pulling out his phone to check what time it is.

"Oh shit. I gotta get ready to meet Momo later". Izuku hurries as he stuffs his phone back into his pocket and sprints out of the beach park on his already sore legs.

* * *

Izuku runs up the stairs to his apartment complex and opens the front door to be greeted by his mother while taking off his shoes.

"Oh you're back, Izuku? I have lunch ready in half an hour". Inko calls from the kitchen.

"Alright! I'm just gonna take a shower and head into my room". Izuku answers walking into the bathroom and turning on the showerhead letting the water heat up a bit. He turns back and locks the door.

He strips off his shirt in front of the mirror seeing how his progress is coming along so far.

His six-pack abs are more defined and protruding more than it was two weeks ago which is a good sign along with his chest and arm muscles growing in size a bit as well. The picture he took before All Might started training him is definitely serving its purpose as a motivator.

What really surprised Izuku is that his back is showing the most improvement from all the heavy lifting. His back prior to All Might's training was nothing to laugh at, but now it is much more noticeable to the naked eye. You could see more muscle, but it can still be worked on. Overall, Izuku is happy with how his results are coming. Two weeks of training was basically nothing if you were expecting significant results, but with All Might's training plan, he was flourishing.

Feeling content, Izuku takes off his sweatpants and boxers to examine his legs. He notices that his quads haven't changed a whole lot, but he does notice that his inner thigh muscles (I really do not want to research the exact name of the muscle group) have gotten more visible. He can't see his calves in the mirror so he looks down and is surprised to see that they have gotten somewhat bigger. Probably from all the running and exercise in the sand making his legs work against the resistance. He smiles and reaches his hand towards the running water and he feels that it's hot enough so he unlocks the door to the bathroom and steps inside the shower closing the curtain.

So… two things. One, he didn't want to check out his glutes because he thought it would be a little strange to be checking out his own ass in the mirror a before he'd be meeting up with a girl. Yeah… no. Two, why unlock the door to the bathroom? Well his mother tends to walk in sometimes either to use the facilities or grab an item from the cabinets behind the mirror. It was a three panel mirror that opens up, so there's that. Also there was only one bathroom and Izuku wasn't about to make her wait just to take a shower.

Back with Izuku.

He is in the middle of scrubbing himself clean from the intense workout earlier. All the dirt and grime from the junk on the beach all fading away from his body. Now for the hard hitting thoughts inside his head.

'Hanging out with Momo will definitely be interesting. I don't know if she'll be comfortable with me calling her by her given name, so Yaoyorozu will be good. I don't want to blow my chances. Ugh, what am I saying? I just had a sexual encounter with Ochako, so that's different by calling her by her given name. Why should I be concerned with my changes with Yaoyorozu? I should be more dedicated to Ochako. She clearly likes me from what I can tell. I shouldn't just act like some playboy trying to be the king of harems. Should I? No. This isn't some fictional fan service anime. This is real. God, I just hope this goes well'. Izuku ends his thoughts by turning off the showerhead and stepping out of the shower since he cleaned practically every inch of his sore body.

Looking at his phone, he can see that he got a text message. Izuku dries himself off and wraps a towel around his body picking up his phone to see a message from Yaoyorozu.

Momo: Hey. I sent you my address. Could you also bring study material? I have some exams coming up and it could also benefit you since you're taking the entrance exam.

Izuku smiled since now it wouldn't be super awkward to find something to do at her house.

Izuku: Sure. I'll bring some things over. I'm going to pack up and I'll head over there.

Momo: Sounds great! See you then!

Izuku walks out the bathroom and into his room to get dressed. He didn't want to look underdressed or overdressed. This wasn't a date… maybe, probably not.

He decides on a green T shirt and a black jacket along with some black jeans, but he sports his iconic red boots with the outfit.

'I don't look like a douche right? Hopefully not'. Izuku abandons that thought as his mother calls him in for lunch.

After lunch, he takes a look at the time and it was 2:30pm. He quickly runs back to his room and packs a bunch of notebooks and a few class textbooks into his red bag. He owns a few bookbags: Yellow, Blue and red. No doubt imitating All Might's golden age costume.

What he doesn't notice is that he also packed his sketchbook by accident.

"I gotta go mom. Meeting Yaoyorozu today!" Izuku putting his bag on about to exit the apartment.

"Okay, Izuku! Just don't get her pregnant!" Inko teases.

"Mom!" Izuku flusters.

"I'm just messing with you, baby. Have fun!" Inko says.

"Okay, bye!" Izuku exiting the apartment rather quickly.

'Geez. Now. About that address'. Izuku says pulling up her address into the map app and makes his way there. It's about a 10-20 minute walk up north.

* * *

"Uh. She never said she was rich". Izuku deadpans to the huge mansion in front of him after getting passed the front gate intercom.

Before he could knock on the door, it opened revealing none other than Yaoyorozu.

She is wearing a shortcut dress going halfway down her thighs and revealing a moderate amount of cleavage along with black flats.

Izuku is in awe and is speechless at the sight before him and his face heats up a bright red color. He quickly composes himself to avoid looking like a creep.

"You look very beautiful, Yaoyorozu-san". Izuku compliments.

Yaoyorozu blushes at his greeting. "You look great too, Midoriya-san, here come in. I have everything set up in the study room".

"Right". Izuku responds stepping inside the huge house, if you could call it that and follows her.

"So are you still stealing trash on the beach?" Yaoyorozu turns and smiles stiffening a giggle.

Izuku heartbeat increases slightly. "Oh haha. Very funny. I have still been cleaning it". He responds.

"Well I think it is honorable what you're doing. Community work is greatly admirable". Yaoyorozu shyly says as they enter the huge room filled with bookshelves, a few tables and chairs (If you want a visual, it's similar to the bunker's library in supernatural).

"Yeah. I heard it was a beautiful place before it was littered with trash, so restoring it will definitely add more attraction to the area. It's also a huge help in training for the exam". Izuku explains sitting down pulling out his textbooks and notebooks.

"Well I'd like to see it when you finish. Oh, I forgot to ask on the beach, but what is your quirk?" Yaoyorozu asks pulling out some of her own books.

Izuku sweats a little bit. "It's a strength amplification quirk. Nothing too flashy". He nervously laughs.

"Well If it gets the job done then it doesn't really need to be flashy now does it? Maybe you could show me it sometime and we should start on chemistry by the way". Yaoyorozu smiles and opening her textbook.

"Y-Yeah definitely". Izuku spreads his notebooks out to find his more scientific journal since it isn't really specific to a certain kind of science.

"Hey what's that? Is that a sketchbook? I didn't know you were an artist". Yaoyorozu reaching for it, but Izuku snatches it quickly.

"N-No it's n-not. J-Just a normal n-notebook". Izuku stutters and blushing. There's not way he can show her what he draws. Most of the sketches are tame, but a few are quite sexual and even straight pornographic.

"Oh come on. I promise I won't judge". Yaoyorozu slightly pouts.

'Oh now that's just cute'. Izuku thought before slapping himself mentally.

"Maybe another time. I haven't shown anyone my work". Izuku shyly says.

"Only if you draw something for me on the spot". Yaoyorozu slightly smirks.

"W-Why would you want me to do t-that? Izuku asks.

"It's only fair getting me excited to see your artistic abilities". Yaoyorozu says triumphantly.

"Fine, but you have to show me one of your hobbies too". Izuku smirks.

"B-But I'm not really good at anything in relation to hobbies". Yaoyorozu meekly states doing a complete 180 on her personality.

"Oh come on. I bet there's something that you're talented at". Izuku smiles at her.

She stares at him. "I can play the piano a bit". She shyly says.

'Wow she really is getting shy about this'. Izuku starts to feel a bit bad.

"It's okay. If you're uncomfortable you don't have to". Izuku assures her.

"N-No it's okay. It's only fair Midoriya-san". Yaoyorozu smiles at him gaining a bit more confidence.

"Well that aside, let's get started". Izuku opens a similar textbook to her's.

"Yeah. Let's". She smiles at begins to study.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

* * *

Izuku yawns stretching his limbs.

"That was quite productive. I'm feeling a bit better about how all these bonds form and connect(I'm not a chemistry junkie. I fell asleep in class most of my 2nd semester. Don't judge me). I kinda forgot about it over the school year". Izuku laughs.

"It's only natural since it's not really talked about anymore, but it'll probably be on the exam". Yaoyorozu states.

"Since we are done, do you want me to draw you something? Anything you have in mind?" Izuku asks getting out his sketchbook.

"Um. Could you draw me?" Yaoyorozu timidly requests.

Izuku's whole face flushes red and she quickly changes her meaning.

"N-Nothing s-s-sexual. Just a p-portrait or something". Yaoyorozu blushes.

"R-Right. Could you p-pose or something?" Izuku stutters. 'Did I really just ask her that?'

"P-P-Pose?!" Yaoyorozu blushes a darker red at his request. She'd be too embarrassed to pose like some model.

"O-Or just stay still so it's accurate, sorry". Izuku quietly asks.

"I-I can do that". She responds sitting up and staying still.

"Yeah that's good". Izuku starts drawing.

Yaoyorozu sits there awkwardly and seeing Midoriya look up studying her face. She blushes under his gaze at the attention.

A few minutes go by and izuku drops his pencil.

"O-Okay. It's done for the most part. It was a quick sketch. J-Just don't laugh at it". Izuku hands her the notebook.

Yaoyorozu looks at it and is incredibly impressed. It was incredibly good for a quick sketch. The shape and curves of her face are accurate along with her hair being drawn beautifully. She is smiling slightly in the sketch which causes her to smile back at it.

"It's really good Midoriya-san". Yaoyorozu compliments.

"T-Thanks. I was hoping that you would like it". Izuku exhales deeply at the weight on his chest being lifted.

"I do. Can I keep it?" Yaoyorozu asks.

"Y-Yes. Of course". Izuku immediately replies.

"Thank you. Here come this way. A deal is a deal". Yaoyorozu sits up and walks up the staircase towards the northern exit of the library.

"Hey, I just noticed that I haven't seen your parents anywhere". Izuku states.

"Yeah they had a last minute meeting in Tokyo. They're gone until monday night". Yaoyorozu answers walking down the upstairs hallway.

"S-So You're home a-alone?" Izuku asks nervously.

"Yeah. The house staff have weekends off, but I have you here to keep me company". Yaoyorozu smiles back at him coyly.

"R-R-Right". Izuku laughs.

* * *

"Here is my room". Yaoyorozu introduces as she opens the door.

"Y-Y-You're room?!" Izuku starts sweating. 'This isn't happening. Is she coming onto me? Is this like what Ochako did?! I'm not ready for this'.

"Yes. Don't be so nervous. My piano is in here". Yaoyorozu steps inside her 'room' as does Izuku.

'Her room is as big as my apartment!' Izuku shouts internally.

Her room is painted a bright red with white curtains covering two large windows. A full grand piano sitting against the wall across from her queen sized bed. Her bed… definitely sticks to the red and white theme with red pillows and a large white blanket along with matching sheets. There is some normal personal items and a large dresser along with a door in the corner of the room which could be a walk-in closet. Izuku wasn't about to check.

Yaoyorozu walks towards the piano and sits on the bench motioning for Izuku to come closer. He did just that and is to her left.

"I haven't played in a while, but I learned a new song during that time". Yaoyorozu getting a little nervous.

"It's okay Yaoyorozu-san. I bet you'll be great". Izuku reassures her and she smiles back at him as she starts playing.

And boy does she play. _I'll leave the song name at the end of the chapter._

She finishes the song and looks up at Izuku somewhat timidly.

"Wow. That was incredible Yaoyorozu-san. You're extremely talented at playing the piano". Izuku smiles brightly at her.

"T-Thank you Midoriya-san". Yaoyorozu thanks brushing her right arm standing up.

"Hey. No need to be nervous. That was a very beautiful song it actually fits perfectly". Izuku trying to ease her nervousness.

"What do you mean?" Yaoyorozu asks.

"Well since you're beautiful and you played a beautiful song that it f-" Izuku realizing what he just said with wide eyes and she blushes. "I-I… That just slipped out".

He nervously rubs the back of his head and Yaoyorozu looks up at him and her blush disappears.

They just stare at each other for several seconds when they start to slowly lean in to each other closing their eyes as their lips tou-

A phone interrupts them as someone is calling Izuku's cell and they both jerk backwards blushing. Izuku nearly fell on his ass. He looks at his phone to see that his mother is calling.

'Thanks mom'. Izuku grumbles internally.

"Hey mom. What's up?" Izuku answers.

"You still at Yaoyorozu's house? Dinner is almost ready". Inko replies.

"Yeah. I can come home". Izuku responds.

"Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye! I hope I'm not a grandmother yet!" Inko teases once again.

"Bye!" Izuku blushes and quickly hangs up.

"I have to go. My mom wants me home for dinner". Izuku says somewhat disappointedly.

"R-Right. I'll walk you out". Yaoyorozu responds walking all the way to the front door of the house. The walk was silent and awkward at their failed kiss attempt.

'I can't believe we were about to kiss. It… would have been my first". Izuku dismisses the thought, but unknown to him that she was thinking the same thing.

* * *

They were both standing by the front door inside the main entrance when they stopped and faced each other. Izuku was first to speak.

"I had a great time Yaoyorozu-san. I would like to do this again sometime". Izuku asks somewhat nervously.

"I-I would like the same Midoriya-san". Yaoyorozu blushes.

"Have a good night Yaoyorozu-san". Izuku smiles and was about to turn to exit.

"Momo". She responds.

He's confused. "Huh?"

"Momo. Call me Momo." She said looking into his eyes smiling.

He just stares at her admiring her beauty.

'Fuck it'

Izuku approaches Momo mere inches away from each other and leans towards her looking down slightly brushing a strand of hair behind her he still has the nerve, he cups her face tasting her lips for the first time.

Momo is shocked briefly and then responds with snaking her arms around his neck kissing him back.

Izuku puts his other hand on her lower back kissing more fervently.

Momo is pleasantly surprised when she feels something wet brushing up against her lips which she can assume to be his tongue. She opens her mouth slightly to allow access. Their tongues dance and snake around each other in her mouth which she enjoy because of his assertiveness.

Izuku slows down a bit and exits her mouth and kisses her once again before pulling away holding her smiling ear to ear. She returns his smile with a warm one of her own.

"Only if you call me Izuku, Momo". Izuku lets go of her albeit reluctantly.

"I can do that, Izuku~". She responds flirtatiously.

He really like the way she said his name.

"I will text you later tonight, Momo. Have a good evening". Izuku walks off turning around to wave.

"You too, Izuku". She waves back closing the door.

Once she closes the door Izuku practically jumps in the air in excitement celebrating his first kiss especially with a gorgeous girl like Momo.

Momo leans against her front door smiling.

'Izuku'.

* * *

There's the chapter. Sorry for the longish pause from my last update. Had to do some spring break activities with family, so I put much more effort into this chapter especially since it's a turning point in the story.

I experimented with honorifics so hopefully it wasn't unbearable. I don't have any practice with using them in stories. Also, the underline texting dialogue is something I wanted to try out. It should be easier to read.

Some sexual tension between Ochako and romantic feelings realized for Momo and Izuku. We will continue next chapter with training before the entrance exam, unless you guys have any requests for fillers in between now and the entrance exam.

I only planned for Izuku to meet Ochako and Momo, but we will see.

Will they fight each other for the confident cinnamon roll or will they lose interest because they think he is some sort of player? Find out as we countdown the chapters to the entrance exam!

Song Yaoyorozu played:

Fairy Tail (2014) (フェアリーテイル) Opening 16 - STRIKE BACK [Piano Arrangement]

I personally like the piano version of this song. Can't do links, but this is the youtube title.


End file.
